The present invention relates to a structure for connecting a knob provided on a detachable grille of a car stereo with an electronic device equipment such as a fader mounted in the car stereo.
Increase in use of sophisticated car stereo in recent years has caused increase in the theft of the stereo. In order to prevent the theft of the stereo, there has been proposed measures for the stereo. In accordance with one of the measures, a grille having a plurality of push buttons for the stereo is provided to be separated from the body of the stereo, and is detachably attached to the front portion of the stereo.
FIGS. 14 to 16 show the above described prior art. The car stereo comprises a car stereo body 1 and a detachable grille 3 attached to the body 1. The body 1 has recessed panel 5 mounted at the front thereof. The grille 3 has various push buttons 2 and a fader knob 2a which can be connected to a corresponding fader provided in the body when the grille 3 is attached to the body 1. For example, the fader knob 2a is connected to a fader shaft 9 projecting from the panel 5.
Referring to FIG. 15, in order to attach the grille 3 on the body 1, a groove 4 formed in one side of the grille 3 is engaged with a projection 6 projecting into the recess of the panel 5 from an inner edge thereof, thereby positioning the grille 3. The grille 3 is then pivoted about the projection 6 so as to close in on the panel 5, so that a hook 7a formed on an end of an engaging member 7 of a push-push mechanism (not shown) provided in the body 1 engages with a recess 8 formed at the inner corner of the other end of the grille 3. The engaging member 7 is retracted as the grille 3 is pivoted. Thus the grille 3 fits in the recess of the panel 5, where the member 7 is locked by the push-push mechanism. If the grille 3 is forcibly depressed, the lock mechanism is released, so that the grille can be removed from the body.
For operating the fader, the fader knob 2 which fits over the shaft 9 is operated to turn the shaft 9.
In order to detach the grille 3 from the panel 5, the grille 3 at the side having the inner recess 8 is depressed. The push-push mechanism is accordingly operated to project the engaging member 7 as shown is FIG. 16. The grille 3 is pivoted about the projection 6 and pulled off the panel 5 of the body 1.
When the grille 3 is taken out, the stereo body loses the appearance as a car stereo. Hence, if the driver takes the grille 3 with him when leaving the vehicle, the theft of the car stereo is prevented.
However, in the conventional car stereo, the fader volume shaft 9 is kept apparent as shown in FIG. 14 when the grille 3 is detached. The shaft 9 suggests the existence of the car stereo so that the theft cannot be effectively prevented.